Dejado Atrás
by alessandra98
Summary: Pensamientos y reflexiones de Choza Akimichi después de la muerte de Shikaku e Inoichi. La historia del Ino-Shika-Cho. Aviso: Este fic participa en el "Amigo Secreto" del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, para Silvin Lewis Uchiha. Feliz Navidad


**Dejado Atrás**

 **Para mi amiga secreta : Silvin Lewis Uchiha**

 _(Un fic de amistad, algo narrado de la relación del trío InoShikaCho, Obviamente, ya que se conocen tres tríos, yo quiero el primero: Shikaku, Inoichi y Choza. Me gustaría que hubiese escenas despues de la guerra, algo sobre los pensamientos de Choza despues de la muerte de sus dos mejores amigos, me gustaría que él ayudara a Ino y Shikamaru enseñandolos como liderar un clan, obviamente incluyendo a Choji, y tambien no podia faltar! El nacimiento del siguiente trío.)_

De los tantos nombres que habían sido agregados a la lista tallada en la Piedra de los Héroes, Choza Akimichi tenía su mirada fijada en dos en específico.

 _Nara Shikaku_

 _Yamanaka Inoichi_

El fornido hombro apretó sus puños tan fuerte que sus uñas se clavaron en las palmas de sus manos sacando sangre y dejando marca. Mas él no se percató del dolor. No, todo su cuerpo estaba insensibilizado. Su interior, vacío.

Todavía no podía creer que se habían ido. Sus dos mejores amigos en el mundo se habían sumado a la numerosas cantidad de shinobis que se sacrificaron por su aldea. Y a él lo habían dejado.

No sabía sí lo que sentía era tristeza por su pérdida, impotencia por no haber podido haber hecho nada al respecto, o rabia por haber sido 'abandonado'. Por primera vez desde la muerte de su equipo, dejó fluir las lágrimas de sus ojos. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado, quizás de niño, un hombre en su posición no puede darse ese lujo. Pero ni el más fuerte de los guerreros puede evitar romperse ante algo como eso.

Él era un shinobi de Konoha. Un guerrero. Un sobreviviente. La guerra había tocado a todos, arrebatando seres queridos por aquí y por allá. Él no era el único sufriendo, lo sabía, pero a la vez sentía que nadie más compartía su dolor.

La conexión que tenía con esos dos había sido establecida cuando muy jóvenes y fortalecida con cada año que pasaba. Las memorias que tenía con ellos eran sin duda de las más preciadas para él, su juventud la mejor época de su vida, no por nada el trío Ino-Shika-Cho fue llamado una leyenda. Pero ahora había sido reducido a Cho, y Choza no tenía idea de que hacer en un mundo sin sus mejores amigos, sin sus hermanos.

Recordar el pasado le traía alegría. Él conoció a Inoichi y Shikaku cuando estos se convirtieron sus compañeros de equipo genin. De pequeños habían sido problemáticos. Contrario al equipo formado por sus hijos, ellos no tenían una fuerza femenina que balanceara sus personalidades.

Tres niños juntos que les encantaba hacer travesuras, competir entre ellos, desobedecer a su sensei. De adolescentes fueron peores, toda esa testosterona los había llevado a hacer locuras.

Desde joven Shikaku siempre se quejó de la molestia que eran las mujeres, pero no por eso se negaba de la casual compañía de las femeninas. Las chicas de todas las aldeas lo adoraban por el aspecto rudo que sus cicatrices le daban.

Inoichi siempre había sido un hablador natural. Quizás porque trabajaba para la fuerza de investigación y tortura que leer a las personas le resultaba muy fácil. Podía mirar a cualquier chica en el bar y concluir en una manera para seducirla. Nunca fallaba.

Choza, bueno él no era el más atractivo ni enigmático, y no muchas mujeres se derriten por el chico bueno. Era difícil imaginárselo a él teniendo suerte con las chicas, pero cuando estás con dos de los más grandes donjuanes de la aldea eventualmente conseguirías una que otra cita.

Pero pronto vivir de esta manera perdió su interés. Ya habían madurado, y aunque ninguno lo dijera, querían sentar cabeza y comenzar una familia. Choza, por supuesto fue el primero en encontrar alguien con quién compartir el resto de su vida. Y se sintió orgulloso cuando poco tiempo después sus amigos lo imitaron.

Cuando Choza les anunció que estaba esperando un hijo, Inoichi y Shikaku se _apuraron_ a asegurarse que ellos también concibieran pronto. Para él no fue de extrañar cuando el doctor dio la fecha de parto de Shikamaru e Ino con solo un día de diferencia.

De hecho, sí lo pensaba bien Shikaku e Inoichi siempre hacían todo en par. Irónicamente, hasta sus muertes ocurrieron a la vez. Hubo una época cuando a él esto le dio algo de celos, se sentía apartado, pero con el tiempo esta sensación se disipó. Había muchas situaciones en las que él compartía más con Inoichi que Shikaku y otras viceversa. Lo importante era que entre ellos podían contar el uno con el otro plenamente.

Una nueva generación Ino-Shika-Cho había llegado al mundo. Siempre fue el sueño de ellos que su descendencia continuaría la tradición, que sus hijos crecerían siendo prácticamente hermanos y que la formación se volvería más fuerte ya que ellos se encargarían de ayudarlos con sus entrenamientos. Claro cuando hicieron estos planes contaron con que tendrían hijos varones, no que importase pero ellos tres habían sido hombres y era a lo que estaban acostumbrados. La llegada de una niña fue el momento más terrorífico que ninguno de los tres había vivido jamás.

En ese tiempo no había manera de conocer el sexo del bebé antes del nacimiento, Inoichi hasta había planeado llamarla Inojin seguro de que sería niño. La pequeña Ino le dio un giro de 180 grados a sus vidas. Cuando la sostuvieron por primera vez en sus primeros días de vida, los tres imponentes shinobis se vieron completamente desarmados. Desde ese entonces Ino los había tenido en la palma de su mano.

Ah, tantas memorias. Dio un último vistazo al monumento. _Gracias por su sacrificio,_ se inclinó educadamente frente a éste y emprendió el camino a casa.

Su esposa no entendía por completo porque la muerte de Inoichi y Shikaku lo había devastado tanto, pero su hijo sí. Sabía que Chouji en su posición habría adoptado la misma actitud, y fue precisamente verlo a él con Ino y Shikamaru lo que le hizo poner los pies en el presente. No iba a permitir que esta nueva generación se viese afectada como la suya había sido. Choza Akimichi haría todo lo que estuviese en su poder para asegurarlo.

Y su esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Fueron momentos como aquel en el que una tarde, inesperadamente, Shikamaru tocó a su puerta con un tablero de shogi bajo su brazo y los rastros de lágrimas en su rostro. Tal y como su padre, el Nara era muy cerrado para hablar de sus emociones pero las expresaba de otras maneras. Sabía que lo necesitaba en ese momento tanto como Choza necesitaba de él.

También como cuando Ino le pidió que sí podía caminarla al altar el día de su boda, que ella siempre lo había visto como un segundo padre y que no caminaría con nadie más que no fuese él.

Choza comprendió la razón por la que él se había quedado.

Porque a pesar de ser un terrible jugador y débil oponente para el estratega, y no tener la mejor coordinación en su caminar con el de la música de la marcha nupcial, él era lo que le quedaba de sus padres a Ino y Shikamaru.

Choza jamás podría, ni pretendía, llenar el lugar que Shikaku e Inoichi tenían para ellos. Pero él había sido parte de su crianza, los había cargado desde bebecitos, cambiado sus pañales, entrenado con ellos, se había llenado de orgullo al verlos junto a su hijo convertirse en la segunda generación Ino-Shika-Cho.

En la ausencia de sus padres él haría todo lo posible para transmitirles el infinito amor e incondicional apoyo que sabía Shikaku e Inoichi tenían por ellos.

Con la muerte de Inoichi y Shikaku la responsabilidad de cabecilla de los clanes Yamanaka y Nara cayó sobre los hombros de sus únicos herederos. A pesar de que tanto Shikamaru como Ino eran talentosos y con gran control de las habilidades de sus familias no les quitaba el hecho de que aún eran adolescentes. Diecisiete años es una edad muy corta para asumir tan pesado rol, mucho menos sin una guía adecuada.

Por suerte, él había pasado tanto tiempo con Inoichi y Shikaku que su conocimiento sobre sus respectivos clanes era casi tan amplio como el de su propio clan.

Conocía las tradiciones, las reglas por las que se guiaban, los protocolos que debían seguir internamente y para con la aldea. Ino y Shikamaru estaban familiarizados con este ya que sus padres habían comenzado su entrenamiento para el paso de responsabilidad, pero éste se vio interrumpido y ahora caía en manos de Choza continuarlo.

No fue una tarea fácil, él también tenía a su propio heredero que preparar. Pero de haber sido al revés, de él haber fallecido, sabía que sus mejores amigos habrían hecho lo mismo por Chouji.

No los iba a defraudar.

§§§

La llegada de una nueva generación Ino-Shika-Cho fue uno de los momentos más agridulces para el Akimichi.

Inojin fue el primero en llegar al mundo, a pesar de que tenía mucho de su padre, en gran mayoría había heredado los rasgos Yamanaka. A medida que el rubio crecía, Choza podía ver mucho de su antiguo compañero. Ino había elegido su nombre en honor a su padre al enterarse de que éste era el nombre que él había designado para ella tantos años atrás.

Desde que Ino nació, Inoichi la había mimado hasta el extremo y podría apostar todo lo que tenía porque habría hecho lo mismo con su nieto. Era triste pensar que Inojin jamás conocería o podría disfrutar de ese abuelo tan genial que habría sido Inoichi.

Shikadai era idéntico a los Nara, con la excepción de los ojos de su madre. En actitud resulto ser una copia casi exacta de Shikamaru, con un diez por ciento de Temari.

Su mejor amigo, Shikaku quizás no había sido el más –convencionalmente- involucrado padre. Había sido uno bueno, pero limitado por su personalidad. Sin embargo, Choza podía imaginárselo como el abuelo alcahuete. Presentía que Shikadai habría aprendido a ganárselo y a convencerlo de muchas cosas que como padre no había hecho. Sería de esos abuelos que fomentan a los nietos a hacer travesuras. Que lástima que Shikadai no tendría con quien jugar shogi o quién le trajera alcohol de contrabando. Shikaku habría sido un _buen_ abuelo.

Un par de meses más tarde llegó su bella y querida ChouChou, la niña de esta generación, la futura sucesora al clan Akimichi y la razón por la que Choza se comportaba como el típico abuelo enganchado en sus nietos. Siempre la llevaba por sus platillos favoritos, la cargaba en sus hombros como una vez había hecho con Choji, hasta le _cantaba (_ y no, no tenía nada que ver con los raps que Killer Bee le dedicaba, el hombre técnicamente no estaba relacionado con Karui, así que no es como sí tuviese que competir por el título de abuelo favorito).

Cuando la sostuvo en sus brazos agradeció que la vida le hubiese dado la oportunidad de llegar a verla nacer, no había felicidad más grande que la de ser abuelo. Por primera vez se había sentido en paz con haber sobrevivido a sus amigos. Pero más tarde algo de culpa lo invadió, Inoichi y Shikaku no habían tenido la misma suerte. Ellos habían sido negados de la dicha que era conocer a sus nietos.

Por eso decidió que no dejaría la memoria de sus antiguos compañeros morir con la segunda generación y cuando la tercera generación llegó a una edad en la que podían comprender el sacrificio de sus abuelos, los llevó a la Piedra de los Héroes. Donde les habló de la vida que Inoichi y Shikaku habían dado para asegurar que la de ellos fuese tranquila.

Se volvió como una tradición reunirse con esos tres pequeños y contarles historias de Inoichi y Shikaku, de misiones que había realizado junto a ellos, de cómo y por qué el Ino-Shika-Cho de su época había sido llamado una leyenda. También les enseñó sobre la importancia de mantener las tradiciones, de que a pesar de los tiempos de paz, el vínculo de sus clanes era un muy preciado y que sí se perdía sería una verdadera desgracia.

Quizás ese había sido su otro propósito, entrenar a la nueva generación. Él podía transmitir esos conocimientos que Chouji, Shikamaru e Ino aún desconocían. Sí él hubiese muerto en la Guerra, el nuevo Ino-Shika-Cho podría haber perdido información esencial. Se sentía satisfecho de su labor, la que a veces se sentía como un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Pero él era un Akimichi y nada es muy pesado para ellos.

§§§

Choza Akimichi dio su último respiro en paz, rodeado de sus seres más queridos, su esposa, su hijo, su nuera y su nietecita, ya estaba bastante entrado en la vejez cuando la calavera de la muerte le hizo la visita.

No hubo lágrimas amargas por él ya que el hombre había vivido una vida plena y gratificante. Además todos sabían que él veía la muerte como un regalo, el regalo de por fin reunirse con sus dos compañeros que habían partido muy temprano y que extrañaba cada día que pasaba.

Sus ojos se cerraron, y su espíritu salió de él convirtiéndose en una etérea mariposa que voló y voló hasta lo más azul del cielo, donde estaban esperando un venado y un jabalí.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _¡Feliz Navidad Silvin! Estoy muy emocionada por haber sido tu amiga secreta, de verás que fue un reto escribir esto, pero te agradezco ya que he ampliado mis horizontes, espero que haya cumplido con tus expectativas._

 _Perdona si he cometido OoC, o sí lo consideras muy corto o sí te pareció triste. Esperaré ansiosa tu opinión!_

 _Además de este fic he escrito una serie de drabbles con otra de tus peticiones que pienso subir pronto pero probablemente será después del 26, ya que me falta pulir unos últimos detalles._

 _Espero que tengas muy buenas fiestas, que pases lindos momentos con tus seres queridos y que además de este fic te regalen muchas cosas chéveres!_

 _De nuevo, ¡feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo!_

 _Alessandra_


End file.
